


I MISSED YOU

by Baek_lyn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, CEO Park Chanyeol, Car Sex, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baek_lyn/pseuds/Baek_lyn
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun grew up together since they were kids.They went to same school only to separate when Baekhyun went to study in New York for fashion designing leaving Chanyeol in South Korea. He finally came back after 7 years as a successful A class designer opening his main office in Seoul and Chanyeol was now the Chairman of Park enterprises the most powerful billionaire in South Korea. They couldn’t wait to be in each other’s arms anymore They just missed each other so much .
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I MISSED YOU

Getting inside his yellow Ferrari that came with the driver to come and pick him up as soon as he got the keys in his hands Baekhyun dialed the number he knew by head and it automatically connected to the speaker as he just pressed answer

“Hey “ 

was the first thing he said as he buckled his car belt before he start the car

“Baek “ 

a deep voice said and Baekhyun unconsciously smiled because he did miss his best friend it’s been 7 years without seeing each other and he couldn’t even wait any longer to see him

“ Yeol I’m coming now to your place I’m glad you’re up ,don’t go back to sleep I will be there in half an hour “

“okay I won’t sleep just don’t speed up Baek drive safely “

Baekhyun couldn’t hold his smile because is best friend is still the same caring Chanyeol he always knew 

“okay see you later “

with that he ended the call and changed the gear to speed up he couldn’t wait any longer .

Baekhyun and Chanyeol grew up together since they were still in diapers before they couldn’t even speak.They went to same schools until after high school when they got into different universities.Chanyeol was the only child of Park Jeom one of the most powerful billionaire in South Korea the owner of PARK ENTERPRISES.They were known everywhere around the world ,they owned Islands in different countries,Five star hotels,they owned plains and so many factories in China that produced different kind of things.The Parks were rich so that’s why Chanyeol was told to do his Businesses and trade degree in South Korea . After his graduation he was given the CEO position since his father wanted to retire quickly due to his health issues he couldn’t strain himself .Just a year after being a CEO the board decided it was time he became the Chairman of Park Enterprises while Baekhyun studied his Degree in New York . 

Baekhyun came from a rich family too the Byuns were the ones who owned BBH Entertainment which is the top Entertainment company in South Korea.Other companies always want to sign with them because their stocks are high everyday. They own magazines,models and they haves lot of singers under their company. Baekhyun had always loved fashion since he was a little boy . He is a great designer and he is so creative.He just opened his own clothing line in New York Privè which signed with adidas,Gucci,Prada and many more high brands wanted to sign Baekhyun as their designer because he was really good at designing it was his passion. Since Baekhyun left they never met again because of how busy schedules they had everyday working hard to achieve their dreams but they always call each other but because of time difference it wasn’t easy for them. 

They both missed each other so much that chanyeol sometimes would try to meet Baekhyun every time he had a business trip but sometimes Baekhyun won’t be in New York at the time or he will be having exams due or he will be so busy that he couldn’t have time to spend with his best friend .

When Baekhyun received a call that his brother was the CEO of BBH entertainment and the ceremony was going to be held on Friday he the decided it’s time to go home because he had been planning for months to open his main offices in South Korea he even told Chanyeol about it when they were on a call and told him that he had already bought the new constructed Fox plaza in Seoul near Gangnam a place which was really suitable for him a top designer since his clients are celebrities,millionaires and billionaires   
. So he finalized everything in New York and left his Manager Xiumin in his office as the one to be in charge there so he can be in the main office in South Korea m.He was coming home after 7 years and he was grown up now 25 and Chanyeol was now 27 so they were no longer kids things were going to be different.. Chanyeol had instructed his private jet to be sent to New York for Baekhyun.He didn’t want him to use public plane when he could use his which he did . The previous day Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun which car he wants to use and he told him the new GTC4 Lusso laughing it off and told him anything will be fine but Chanyeol bought him just that car in his name and instructed his driver to bring it to the airport for Baekhyun exactly at 3am when his flight arrives. 

Driving fast Baekhyun arrived to the address on the navigation map in just 20 minutes when he reached the place and pressed the bell waiting for the gate to open he couldn’t stop tapping his finger on the steering wheel one arm in the window with another finger on his mouth tapping one of his foot the same time . He was just excited and he couldn’t believe he was finally here to see Chanyeol . The gate suddenly opened and driving in he was in awe .. the house was a mansion the tall gate really had said it all but looking inside it was so beautiful.

The house was a 2 story building with an expensive garage near the fountain full of exotic fishes and a large outdoor pool he could even see the green lawn and beautiful flowers around in different shapes since it was still dark outside he couldn’t see much so he just parked the car in front of the door. Just when he was stepping outside the car the door opened and a guy around his age came out

“hi “ 

he extended his hand 

“you must be Baekhyun “ 

Baekhyun just looked at him for a minute before extending his hand too to shake his hand

“hi yes I am and you are? “

he raised his brow waiting for the handsome stranger to say his name

“I’m kris,Chanyeols manager “

“omg it’s you nice to finally meet you “ 

Baekhyun said with a smile he always heard about kris from chanyeol as they talked

“me too I’m so glad I finally meet you “

he replied with a smile

“Chanyeol woke me up to make sure everything is in place before you arrive I had to drive here since the maids won’t be here around this time “

he said and they both laughed. Baekhyun shook his head

“He is really crazy I’m sorry for that just put the bags inside and park the car then go back some sleep and remember to be late for work too “ 

They both laughed and Baekhyun walked off leaving Kris shaking his head at the smaller

“Now I know why Chanyeol like him so much “ 

Baekhyun entered the house it was so beautiful inside the tales were shining and he looked up there was a big castle shaped lights and the house screams expensive the whole interior and the big living room he was standing had big long couches and a fireplace . he turned his left and there’s a 65inch Panasonic plasma tv He was busy looking around he didn’t hear the footsteps of the person coming down the stairs. 

He suddenly felt big arms circling his thin waist and he just smiled..it was welcoming,so warm and for many years he felt safe and home . He turned around and it felt like time stopped moving he was lost in those eyes big almond-shaped eyes .Chanyeol had his hair messy probably because he was sleeping before Baekhyun called him ..big ears sticking out as he remembered them ,sharp jaw , his best friend he missed so much had grown up to be a handsome man and he couldn’t help but to feel lost deep deep inside him that his didn’t realize his eyes getting wet with how he was feeling

. Chanyeol was no better he couldn’t hold himself from wrapping the smaller into his arms because Baekhyun looked so beautiful standing there . He was wearing tight black jeans that shaped his curves and thighs. The fashion designer was wearing a blazer like with a belt in the middle shaping his waist with nothing inside . He had his white hair undercut looking so beautiful.Chanyeol realized the IG posts didn’t do him justice because his best friend was more beautiful than that   
.   
They both looked each other and no words came.. Baekhyun came back from his lost world when he felt the tallers thumbs wiping his tears. There was a spark between them when they looked at each other it was just too much.with their bodies glued chanyeol spoke in a whisper

“I missed you “

Silence

“I missed you so much Baek “

Baekhyun couldn’t reply he just drowned himself in a warm comfortable hug . He hugged chanyeol so tight and he felt chanyeol hugging him back so tight back ..

“Yeol” 

“Hmn” 

Baekhyun then tightening the hug

“I missed you so so much it’s hurts “

chanyeol sighed

“I know Baek ,I Know “ 

.. they stood there for a minutes until someone cleared his throat and they both turned their heads to look at the door Kris was there standing awkwardly

“I’m now going I left all the bags in your room Chanyeol “ 

he said that before closing the door and going back to his house. The two left alone and chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and lead him upstairs

“ it’s late you need to rest go take a bath and come join me to bed “

“okay Yeol I really need to get these tight pants off “

he said that going to the bathroom and closing the door.. Chanyeol couldn’t keep his eyes off Baekhyun it was like he was bewitched. 

Chanyeol didn’t see how much time as passed he heard the bathroom door open Baekhyun came out he was just wearing a blue rob

“Chanyeol which wardrobe has your shirts “

Chanyeol just chuckled standing up going to where the smaller was standing just behind him

“ you still want to wear my shirts,you ruined all my high school shirts “ 

the smaller just snatched the shirt from Chanyeols hands which he just took for him

“leave me alone “

he said that with his tongue out stomping his feet getting away from the taller..The taller just shook his head smiling really Baekhyun was still childish. 

And when he came back he was wearing Chanyeols shirt it was big for him swallowing his arms but it just reached his mid things.. Chanyeol couldn’t look away from Baekhyun because the sight was just too much for him to handle he could feel himself getting hot .. He kept his eyes staring at those thick juicy thighs so pale looking inviting. The two buttons were open and his collarbones were all exposed.. chanyeol had to control himself from pulling Baekhyun on his lap to ravish him because he was a whole buffet so delicious.

He couldn’t hear Baekhyun calling him until Baekhyun hold his face . Then he looked in his eyes he couldn’t resist to tell Baekhyun how beautiful he looks right now 

“ you look so beautiful Baek” 

something changed in his eyes and Baekhyun noticed how dark chanyeols eys looked but he was just afraid to say it thinking it might be his thinking.. he started to have feelings for his best friend when they were in high school but He couldn’t say anything because he thought chanyeol saw him as just best friends nothing else he was so afraid until now to tell Chanyeol how he feels about him afraid to lose his best friend he loves so much 

. Baekhyun felt a smiled blushing he just hoped his cheeks aren’t red in front of Chanyeol .with a pout he tugged Chanyeols ears

“stop it Yeol “

it came as a whisper and then he jumped

“Yeol can we have wine so we can catch up just before we sleep ?” He said Chanyeol just signed and kept his head on Baekhyun’s chest

“okay let’s go to the theater room “ 

he said as he took the smallers hand going out . 

Baekhyun was blushing he felt exposed in Yeols shirt but he liked it . Chanyeols house was big and beautiful the theater room had dim lights and a bar at the Conner. It had a very big couch in shape of V but very soft and comfortable with small pillows and side stands ,a glass table in front.. it was giving a very romantic feeling.They set there after chanyeol came with two glasses and wine with some ice Frozen as the smaller insisted Chanyeol couldn’t do anything he just chuckled he knew it was his favorite movie and he got to like it because of him so he played it . All legs on the couch shoulders bumping on each other the sat there enjoying the taste of wine and how comforting it was just being together again like this 

“ so tell me Chairman Park how is work doing “ 

Baekhyun said in a teasing voice giggling that made the taller laugh a little

“Really stressful I’m so happy you came now I have someone to make me feel better when I get home “

giggling Baekhyun took a sip before looking at his best friend 

“ don’t you think that needs you to get a wife “

Chanyeol finished his glass at one go before pouring another and filling Baekhyun’s glass too

“No I just need you “ 

they continued to talk about everything and all and they we’re starting to get tipsy and noisy same time because they couldn’t stop laughing at each other’s misery  
. 

“I’m so proud of you you really Baekhyun you made it and I couldn’t be more proud “

he said in a serious tone that Baekhyun felt how his best friend really mean it 

..”thank you chanyeol and I’m so proud of you .you’re the most wanted bachelor in South Korea,no actually the whole world “

he nudged

“you’re rich Handsome hot and you have this big house to yourself how can I not be proud of you “

chanyeol sat straight and moved closer to Baekhyun.there was a heavy tension in the air that they felt.chanyeol was so close that Baekhyun felt like he was loosing his mind. He could feel the tallers breath on his face and he couldn’t resist to turn aside sitting comfortably closer to Chanyeol staring at him . 

“I don’t want anyone I want you “ 

Baekhyun stopped and put the glass down because his heart was pounding chanyeol didn’t mean what his saying right . Still questioning his thoughts he felt strong arms pulling him towards the tallers lap and he settled there . Now the shirt was up a bit and he was just wearing his underwear.He gulped when he felt the tallers hands tightening around his waist

. “Ch-anyeol “ 

he said in a weak voice biting his lips . Something changed in the was chanyeol was looking at him now . His eyes were dark now hooded half lidded it made him so attractive and irresistible . 

Chanyeol couldn’t control himself anymore. He tried to hold back since Baekhyun came in but his pants kept getting tighter.. he love the smaller for years and he wanted to confess the day of their high school graduation but Baekhyun came all excited telling him how he will be going to make his dream come true in New York and him knowing he was going to be in Korea he decided to wait. He never had a relationship he could go for one night stands just to fuck and release himself if he feels horny but no hard feelings he knew who owned his heart

. Since they talked he knew he was going to comeback.. now seeing him after 7 years looking hot like this was too much for him to handle. The thought that Baekhyun had always had flings in New York getting laid as he just told him made him felt something and he didn’t realize he is tightening his hands on the smallers waist until Baekhyun let out a moan of his name and he loved that sound. He just wanted to hear more of that .

They kept staring each other’s eyes and their lips met halfway. Baekhyun release a sigh of relief when his lips touched Yeols.. he had dreamt about this moment for years and finally it was happening same goes to chanyeol he couldn’t help but to smile between their kiss .. 

“You know I waited for this for a long time “ 

Baekhyun said as he parted their lips to look at the taller

“I want you so bad Baekhyun “

chanyeol looked from his eyes to his lips to his collarbones which are exposed ready to be bitten by him and back to the love of his life’s eys 

“You drive me crazy “

he said as he pulled the smaller by waist closer to him their foreheads touched

“l love you so much Yeol it’s you who drive me crazy “ 

they both closed their eyes feeling their heartbeats they can both feel it ,feeling drown in each other . Chanyeol couldn’t wait any longer he smashed their lips together. This time not soft also not hard . It was passionate their lips we’re moving in Pefect sync Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s lips soft and they were so inviting than he could ever imagined, tightening his hold on the waist he let his other hand down to the smallers exposed thighs and moved his hand.the smaller gasped at that and Chanyeol took that opportunity to let his tongue in invading the smallers mouth tasting all the corners of his mouth  
. 

With the wine they drank it was heaven. They felt like they’re floating Baekhyun felt weak he was so much into the kiss that his slander hands started to move on their own .. he could feel something huge poking his ass as he sat on the lap . It made him feel bold and proud that he is the one who made chanyeol hard like that by just kissing then he became bold and started grinding his hips earning a deep groan from the taller

“Fu-ckk Baek”.

Chanyeols both hands find their way under the smallers shirt he really wanted it gone and he raised his hands till he stopped on those nipples and twisted then earning a loud moan from Baekhyun 

“oh my god “ 

head thrown at the back mouth open and he couldn’t stop grinding him ..   
It made chanyeol groan and kiss that inviting neck harder leaving marks sucking hard he could feel

“Aaa-aah Yeol “

Baekhyun shaking in his arms Smirking he went down straight to those two swollen nipples and sucked them like the best thing ever he then lift his head to look at the smaller and he couldn’t be more proud of his work because Baekhyun was breathless looking at him his droopy eyes were half closed panting hard lips swollen he looked wrecked af Chanyeol cock twitched at the site before him

“please Yeol “

Baekhyun pleased his eyes getting glossy at how turned on he was

“Please what baby “ Chanyeol murmured

“Tell me what you want beautiful “ 

Chanyeol suddenly got up and laid Baekhyun down removing the shirt he hovered over the smaller trailing kisses over the most beautiful body he has ever seen.he stopped right at the ear and whispered

“baby “ 

Baekhyun choked out 

“plea-se touch m-“

he couldn’t finish as he felt hot breath on top of his underwear. Chanyeol removed it and kissed the tip of his cock which was oozing precum with just one lick Baekhyun let out the most beautiful moan chanyeol have never heard and he just wanted more of that it was music in his ears so he licked again and sucked that tip . Baekhyun hands found their way to chanyeols hair and tugging it hard when the taller swallowed his whole length in his mouth. 

“Chanyeol omg I’m going to come “

he screamed closing his eyes 

.”then come for me babe “ 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop sucking that cock because it tasted so good he loved it so much that he wanted his come in his mouth so bad. 

“Yeol m-ove I’m coming “ 

just after that he screamed Chanyeols name and came hard on his stomach white ropes shooting up he never came hard like this before. Only chanyeol can make him come like this

..”you did well babe “

chanyeol whispered after swallowing Baekhyun’s come smiling as he come between the smallers legs kissing him so he can taste himself too .. it was just too much pleasure for Baekhyun Chanyeol stood up he look at the man below him 

“you’re so beautiful Baekhyun,so pretty “

Baekhyun was gone with pleasure he was covered in come on top of red marks that he himself had decorated that precious flawless skin he couldn’t wait to fuck him he wanted to taste this delicious meal ready to be devoured in front of him.

“Let me do it please “

Baekhyun pleaded as he got on his knees fingers on chanyeols rob untying it showing that ripped chest so manly he couldn’t resist his hands to touch . He couldn’t believe he is really getting this man for himself like this as if chanyeol could read his mind

“it’s all yours baby “ 

he said lifting his chin looking deep into his eyes

“ I have been all yours Baekhyun and will forever be “ 

the smaller slip down the boxer together with the underwear chanyeol was wearing letting free that thick veiny swollen cock slapping his check straight up .gasping widening his eyes Chanyeol chuckled

“you live that ? Hmmn how badly do you want it “

Baekhyun looked Chanyeol with hooded eyes full of lust he loved the dirty talk chanyeol said to him it turns him on   
he wanted to taste his cock so bad he just wanted to make chanyeol feel good so he took that red angry hard meat and licked the head of it   
Throwing his head at the back Chanyeol moaned

“Fuckkk “ 

he looked down to see Baekhyun on his knees with his slender beautiful hands around his cock looking all pretty his small mouth now full of his cook . He looked so beautiful like this taking his cock . Baekhyun began to suck his dick it felt amazing he never felt so good like this when someone is giving him head before. It just felt like Baekhyun was made for this and only him . 

Baekhyun began to swallow deeper he wanted to take it all 

“B-aek oh oh yeah “ 

“just like that so good “ 

Baekhyun began to take it more eyes glossy now he was gagging he could feel chanyeols hairy scent it was so manly and he loved it 

..”you’re taking me so well baby , so good for me “

Baekhyun felt his his dick twich at that .. he liked it when chanyeol praised him like this it felt so good as he felt his hair being pulled hard and he is chocking on his cock bobbing his head faster which drives chanyeol crazy because he could feel his cockhead hitting the tip of his throat . The taller could see stars it was just too much for him and he unconsciously started moving his hip thrusting inside that mouth fucking him chasing his release.. Baekhyun could only hold Chanyeols thighs digging his fingers deep to balance because his mouth was now getting fucked at a fast hard pace

“mmmh “ 

moaning with the cock in his mouth sending vibrations to the taller

“oh fuck that’s it , oh yeah just like that “

keeping his eyes locked with Baekhyun who is slurping, drooling ,choking from his deep it was wet and so dirty that it made Chanyeol thrust harder and when he tried to remove Baekhyun kept him place he wanted Chanyeols come so bad he wanted him to come in his mouth so he can taste it and he did shouting all his thick white cum inside Baekhyun’s mouth that he almost choked swallowing it all before leaking his lips 

“baby you’re so sexy just look at how wrecked you are just for my cock “ 

he said that making the smaller lay on his back

“I just want to put my cock in that pretty tight pussy “ 

he said with his finger rubbing that pink hole . 

Chanyeol raise his head for a moment to picture the scene before him in his head . It was so beautiful

“So fucking Beautiful “ 

Baekhyun could feel his hole gaping at that

“please chanyeol just fuck me already “ 

Baekhyun said he was feeling weak with the way chanyeol was looking at him .He was looking him with so much fondness that it made him so weak .. chanyeol parted his legs folding them so he can present his cunt well to Chanyeol 

“ so beautiful so pretty “

chanyeol then licked at that entrance

“Oh my fucking god “ 

Baekhyun moan at that raising his hands to touch his head because it was his first time letting someone eat him like this and chanyeol began to suck that pink pussy .  
He let his tongue enter and begin to fuck him with his tongue eating it like the best thing he ever tested. Baekhyun was now sobbing of too much pleasure he couldn’t handle it anymore

“C-ha eol I can’t please “ 

he was now shaking

“Fuck baby you taste so good so delicious “ 

but Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore he begged

“ please I want your cock now please “   
that how chanyeol sucked hard the last time same time entering one finger

“I’m putting one finger relax for me okay “ 

he said to the smaller who just nodded but fidgeted when he felt a finger entering his pussy 

“fuck “ 

he moaned as chanyeol began to move his finger  
.doing that chanyeol hovered on top of the smaller again and began to show the smaller with kisses all over going down sucking those nipples to ease the pain adding another finger thrusting it inside faster he hit that spot inside which made the smaller to scream

“There ! Yesss ! Again Yeol “ 

which the taller did he repeated hitting that sweet spot again and again making the smaller under him a moaning mess . Then he stopped earning a whine

“I’m coming I have to get lube “ 

he said that and opening the table drawer he knew there was lube there

“ I found it “

Baekhyun looked at him raising a brow

“ you kept lube here “ 

the taller chuckled 

“I used to watch porn and get myself off thinking about you here “

with that they both giggled and chanyeol settled himself between Baekhyun’s legs he applying his 8inch cock with lube he guided it on the tip of the smallers cunt .  
They stared in each other’s eyes 

“I missed you so much “

“ I missed you too baby “ 

he said that as he start to enter Baekhyun’s eager hole and they both moaned because it felt so good it felt so divine.. Baekhyun took chanyeols face in his hands and brought him down for a kiss and he felt his full cock enter him they broke the kiss moaning

“ooohhhh “

Chanyeol groaned because damn he was so tight his cunt was squeezing his swollen cock so much that he almost lost his control to stop moving to give time his lover to adjust

“fuck you feel so good “

he went ahead to kiss the smaller who whispered to him between the kiss

“ Move Yeol “ 

With fingers digging hard on the talkers shoulders that it was sure to leave marks and legs circles tightly around the waist Baekhyun couldn’t help but to throw his head back moaning as the taller fucked him at a faster pace

“you feel so good Baek I love you so fucking much “ 

Baekhyun could only moan 

“Look at me my love “

Chanyeol said as he fastened his thrusts looking down at the smaller with so much adoration. He loved Baekhyun so much and having him under him like this felt amazing

“ Yeol faster “

he said as he opened his eyes looking at his man who was looking at him like the best thing ever in this world. 

“Yess !! Yess! Right There ! “

Baekhyun screamed as chanyeol began to thrust deep at an unforgivable pace now with the smallers legs on his shoulders..  
it felt so amazing Baekhyun was choking on his moans

“Oh Ohh my go od “ 

he could only hang his mouth open looking at chanyeol who turned into a beast .. Hitting the same spot abusing that sweet spot with hard thrust that made the room filled with the sounds of skin clapping both of them sweating..

he manhandled Baekhyun raising him turning him around on all fours 

“ Let me love you so good baby that you will never forget it when you work up tomorrow that you’re mine “ 

he pushed back his monstrous cock with a hard thrust that made Baekhyun scream at that

“yes baby take it all “

he breathed behind the smaller who could only tremble at that because he felt jelly like a doll because of the strong arms keeping him in place and his cunt being abused  
. He could feels Chanyeols balls clapping his but with every thrust

.”is this what you wanted babe

“chanyeol said

“ is this the cock you always wanted “ 

Baekhyun could only nod he said that as he raise Baekhyun’s head which was on the couch holding his throat same time thrusting hard inside him

“huh do you like your my cock “

Baekhyun was choked in his throat he could only sob tears of pleasure and feeling his second orgasim near but he can’t form any words with how good he is being taken right now 

“ I love it ! It’s so good “ 

he screamed before coughing splitting saliva all over it was just good.   
And chanyeol went to bite his ear one hand going to circle those swollen nipples

“you feel so good Baek so fucking good’ 

Baekhyun lost it he became to tremble

“ chanyeol please “

chanyeol smirked as he spinning Baekhyun on his back again settling between his legs entering him again he went down to kiss 

Baekhyun they shared a passionate kiss their tongues devouring each other and with the saliva connecting their mouth they looked at each other’s eyes as chanyeol began to thrust deeper with hard thrust so fast they entwined their fingers feeling a deep connection in their eyes “I missed you so much “

Chanyeol said that as he reconnect their mouths for a deep kiss again “I missed you too “ Baekhyun said as he touched Yeols cheek

“And I love you so much “ 

with that chanyeol gave two last thrust as he came panting the tight walls clenching him as the smaller came with a scream of chanyeols name dirtying his between his and chanyeols stomachs

“I’m so crazy in love with you Baekhyun “ 

they shared a kiss a very passionate kiss sealing what they have. The smaller couldn’t say anything as his eyes closed he was so tired . Chanyeol leaned down pecking on those small pouty lips and eyelids and then his forehead before carrying them up to his bedroom 

After cleaning them up and putting the smaller in a new shirt (which is his shirt) he laid down beside him and took him in his arms with a smile on his face as he switched off the lights and turned to kiss the person in his arms . The smaller moved closer to his chest to more warm. He was home and he could feel relaxed after many years 

“I missed you so much “

and he closed his eyes with a smile on his face 

Waking up in the Baekhyun felt something heavy on his neck he then remembered he was with Chanyeol and it wasn’t a dream after all his lips tugged upwards as he turn around bitting his lips he felt hands holding him tightening and he giggled then the was looking at the handsome face before him thinking how lucky he is to have such an man to himself. Thinking about yesterday makes him blush how he was a whore for his best friend this morning when he came

“Am I that handsome that you can’t keep your eyes off me “

came a deep voice hoarse because of the sleep

.”Uum you’re irresistible babe “

Baekhyun said with a playful tone and he was suddenly pulled to a hard chest and chanyeol opened his eyes leaning forward for a kiss “Hey “

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading! Even2 people reading it really means a lot it means I didn’t write this for nothing then hahahahahaha.  
> Nway this is my first time writing a smut and a fic I’m trying to see if this is how you write a fic or not I’m not a writer I just tried since I read a lot of fics . I hope it’s okay I know I’m still lacking but will try to do better next time  
> Thank you will try to bring an added chapter English isn’t my first language I just tried my best I’m still new and learning.  
> I don’t even know where I got all that lol but tbank for reading this


End file.
